Bitbeast Zaber X
by DBZJaganeye
Summary: 4 bladers meet a new kid, who is over their league, and they might need help from the BBA Revolution to help find a way to over power himlater chapters. Rated K just in case.


Beyblade

Bit beast Zaber X

The defeat of Zaber X

"3… 2… 1…, LET IT RIP!" Every one said

It was the Nova Park Tournament where the best bey bladders in Queens battle it off. It's David, the Queens bey blade winner and team leader of the team known as Team City and the 2nd in command Brian. There bit beasts are Zaber X by David and Hydra by Brian.

"Brian, I know you just joined the team but I still wont play easy, GO ZABER X!" said David.

"I finally gotten a real bit beast instead of the fake one I thought was real and joined the team and this is how I'm treated, you'll lose big time." Said Brian.

"Well either way we get more parts for the team. But that wont ruin my reputation. This is a tournament, and the better person always win. Dragons STRIKE ATTACK!" said David putting up my newest move to the test.

"SERVANT'S STRIKE!" said Brian putting his to the test.

It seemed that you see lots of beams of servants and dragons striked, and one blade went out of the ring, and it was Hydra. The smoke cleared out and there was a blade spinning in the ring, and a blade that wasn't Zaber X.

"Who's blade is that?" asked David.

"It mine, remember me?" said a familiar voice that David will never forget. "I thought you wanted to bey battle me and my new bit beast Odilon." Said the voice of Delaney.

Flash back and David's POV-

"Delaney, when we meet some where else then at this party, you better have your bey blade cause I always bring mine around. See ya lose there hot shot." I said at my uncles wedding party.

"Don't worry David, we'll bey battle some day, some day where it is sunny and good nature, out side, like at a park." He replied. "Oh and trust me, you'll lose then."

end flash back-

"Delaney, didn't you, quit bey blade?" I asked.

"Didn't you also quit?" He asked back.

"Hey, I saw a bit beast making me want to have one. Oh and now I have one, and you know faced against Max in a bey battle and almost won." I bragged.

"I know, I saw it on TV." He said. "It's too bad your old member Vincent left, his wolverine would have been better then Brian's Hydra." He mocked.

"Oh yeah, well lets see you dish it out. LET IT RIP!" He said trying to face Delaney's Odilon.

"Huh, LET IT RIP!" I said going in the way.

"…David, why did you block the move?" asked Brian.

"He's mine, when I was young, we dreamed of bey battling, now is a good time to make it happen, GO ZABER X!" I said.

"So you are ready, we finally battle, but I wont play easy, GO ODILON!" he said.

"You don't need to play easy, you are facing a blade with hard metal system, no, hard metal system exe. Made it my self." I said.

"Oh yeah, well I make bey blades my self, go Odilon." He said.

I focused on the battle. My blade was circling around Odilon, hitting his blade little by little, and soon went I saw a part fly.

"At least fight back, this is to easy." I said.

"Oh yeah, well then, Odilon, COMIC DESTRUCTION ATTACK!" he said and my blade soon flew out of the stadium and broke into pieces and all you can see left is the bit chip.

"That… that… that power… so… strong… too strong… out of even the BBA revolutions league." I mumbled at defeat.

"David didn't even use a strong attack. If this is how David gets defeated by him, I don't know what can defeat that kid." Said Brian.

"Heh, is that all your power, I had a better battle from my baby brother." He said mocking me.

"Hmmn, heheheheheheh." I laughed.

"Whats so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing is funny, good game, hope we battle again some day." I said.

"What? I just defeated you and destroyed your blade, aren't you suppose to be crying and quit bey blading for ever? I mean they are just little toys babies play with." He mocked.

"Was that what you were trying to do, get me to quit, and cry over a destroyed blade, well I can fix it, just you wait, I'll beat you some day, and show you a real bey blader." I said.

"Yeah, in your dreams, that bit beast of yours is just a piece of junk, I've seen better at the toilet after I used it." He mocked.

"What, Zaber X is a part of me, no, he is me. We've been through longer then how long you've had a girl friend, o wait you don't even have one." I mocked at him back.

"Well, what ever you wish, just remember it is just a little toy, a tool." He said.

"Is that what you think your Odilon is, a tool, a mere tool, well you're wrong, to me Zaber X is my friend, and he always will be. You can't do anything to shatter our friend ship." I said.

"Oh yeah, well I can try, and I will succeed don't worry, trust me, when this is over there will be no other bey blade existing besides mine." He said. He then just left off just like that.


End file.
